<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SSiYC Extras by MsMK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553877">SSiYC Extras</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMK/pseuds/MsMK'>MsMK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skeletons in Your Closet [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, F/M, Multi, Multiverse, extras, six skeletons, six skeletons genre, six skeletons in your closet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMK/pseuds/MsMK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Extras in the "Six Skeletons in Your Closet" universe.<br/>Some are canon, some are not. They are most likely not in any particular order but I will try to keep some form of order.<br/>Smut marked with an asterisk (*)</p><p>PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO IN-CHAPTER NOTES FOR ALL WARNINGS AND TRIGGER TAGS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus/Reader, SF!Papyrus/Reader, Sans/Reader, UF!sans/Reader, US!Papyrus/Reader, US!Sans/Reader, sf!sans/reader, uf!papyrus/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skeletons in Your Closet [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/719052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Drabbles #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hold My Hand (No longer canon)</p><hr/><p>His breathing was so shaky, his eyelights fuzzy and confused. The nightmare was too much to handle on his own it appeared, as you’d heard him clunking all the way up the stairs to your room. It seemed they were worse every night since he quit medicating, and it was taking time to adjust to his new treatment. You know how that is…full of drugs and trying to sleep like your subconscious isn’t full of monsters that are very much real.</p><p>He shuddered as he fell into your arms, and then to the bed, and you couldn’t help but run your fingers over his skull, wiping away the sweat and tears.</p><p>You didn’t ask what it was about. He didn’t tell. You’d only been back a few days and you still hadn’t figured anything out with him, but right now he needed you and you were prepared to give him that comfort, as he had for you before.</p><p>“thanks, honey,” Stretch croaked, squeezing you gently as you traced his neck with feather-light touches. “for looking after me.”</p><p>“Always,” you cooed softly, disarming and sweet. He hummed and shivered beneath your attentions, adjusting his arm to drag his fingers over your shoulder, then down your arm and to your hand. He hesitated, so you took the chance to hold his hand before he could second guess it.</p><p>He let out a relieved chuckle, bringing your hand up to cradle against his chest, between you, pressing his teeth to the back of it in a sweet kiss.</p><p>It says “I miss you”. And it hurts, but it’s so true.</p><p>“Need anything?” You asked softly. “Water? Honey?”</p><p>“just you,” he breathed, hand tightening in yours as he leaned to touch his forehead to your hair. “always you. just…can you keep holding my hand…please?”</p><p>You thought of Drew, holding your hand when you were scared. You thought of Stretch, clammy and afraid and so pitiful in front of you as a man with nothing left to lose. You thought of yourself, no longer alone when you thought you were for so long…</p><p>“Anytime,” you promised, squeezing him back.</p><p>~~~</p><p>How did we get here, you found yourself wondering. It had started with the nightmares and now it was this, this…closeness, this feeling. He was cradling you closer than he had in a while, and even though it’s only been a couple of months it feels like you’ve been aching for it for years, decades even.</p><p>How did we get here, he wondered to himself, his whole world in his arms once more. It had started with the nightmares and now it was…</p><p>“Kiss me again,” you breathed, and though your last kiss still lingered on his teeth, still made him dizzy and dazed, still begged him to wake up in case this was a dream, still warned him of pain to come for jumping in too soon…</p><p>…he couldn’t deny you.</p><hr/><p>You Look Good</p><hr/><p>Red cracked a socket open, instant disappointment settling in when he found you weren’t there beside him. He knew he couldn’t expect you to be there always, but he’s even in your bed…he likes waking up to you after a night like that together.</p><p>“You look like a kicked puppy.”</p><p>His arms opened immediately and he made sleepy grabby hands in the direction of your voice, and with a quiet giggle from you he felt the bed dip beside him and he pulled you in against him.</p><p>“hmmm,” he vocalized in displeasure when he felt fabric covering your curves, and cracked his sockets open again. “…oh.”</p><p>You muffled your laugh against the pillow as he looked over your form in his flannel shirt, happily memorizing every curve.</p><p>“What? Mad I’m not naked?” You asked, snuggling back against his chest.</p><p>“mmm a little, not gonna lie,” he grumbled in your ear, drawing the blanket up and over the both of you. “but this…this is nice. you look good in it.”</p><p>You hummed sleepily as his fingers wandered beneath the blankets, unbuttoning and sliding beneath the soft fabric to fondle your breasts.</p><p>“…look better out of it, though~❤”</p><hr/><p>Eat (HT AU flashback)</p><hr/><p>Axe was staring you down, you could feel it. You know, you know you don’t refuse food, not in this house, not from him, no matter what it is or how it got there.</p><p>His only eyelight bored into you as you politely pushed the plate away, stomach protesting and turning flips. It wasn’t that you weren’t hungry, it was that you could feel it…you could feel you would only throw it up, your illness settling into your joints and poisoning you with your own thin blood.</p><p>“Papy, are you hungry?” You asked sweetly, but Papyrus, though he eyed your plate and then you in turn, knew better than to take it. Not when his brother was watching you like that. Not when he knew for a fact you hadn’t eaten yet.</p><p>You were startled by Axe’s large stature moving to loom over you, and you looked down shamefully, afraid of what was to come even though you know he never wants to hurt you on purpose. The table creaked beneath his weight as he leaned forward, dragging the plate towards him and dragging you into his lap with a surprised squeak from you.</p><p>He stabbed the fork into the plate and you heard a slight <em>crack</em> of breaking china, but he pais it no mind as he brought a forkful of spaghetti up to your face. Your stomach groaned in protest and you instinctively flinched away.</p><p>“eat.” He commanded, but you shook your head.</p><p>“I…I don’t want to waste it,” you said softly, and he paused, taking a long moment to process your words. It seemed to click with something in that cracked noggin, because slowly the fork flew past you and he took a bite, much to your surprise.</p><p>You’d <em>never</em> seen him eat before.</p><p>He held up another forkful with a sympathetic look, his large hand finding a place against your upset tummy to rub.</p><p>“let’s share.”</p><p>You nodded and took the small bite offered, knowing he was right–you can’t eat the whole plate, but you might be able to keep some down, and as long as he’s eating, you can, heh, <em>stomach</em> it.</p><p>Across the table, Papyrus was beaming, and crooked teeth and clouded eyelights be damned it was adorable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Drabbles #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>These are both drabbles of Sans/Nova because somehow I gloss over them in the main story quite a bit</p><p>Both are CANON  though where they are in the story is unclear so have at it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightmares</p><hr/><p>The thump probably wouldn’t have woken him if it hadn’t come from above. He heard noises from Stretch’s room to the left of his all the time, but from upstairs? The only person that could be was you.</p><p>Sans yawned and rolled out of bed, stumbling to the door. He glanced around the hall, a quick “headcount” of souls showing him that nobody had decided to crawl into bed with you tonight, not even Papyrus. So up the stairs he went, curious and a little worried, knocking on the attic door.</p><p>No answer.</p><p>“comin’ in,” he called through the door, opening it slowly and peeking in.</p><p>You weren’t in bed anymore. The blankets were piled atop of where you’d fallen to the floor, and he clicked the door closed behind him as he hurried over to check on you. Soft sobbing caught his attention as he came closer, and suddenly he realized what really woke him.</p><p>You were calling for him, softly, forlornly, in your sleep. His name, over and over as you curled against yourself, tears marking your cheeks. You twitched and jerked away from invisible hands, whimpering, and he gently scooped you up, blankets and all.</p><p>“hey, hey, shhh,” he cooed, holding you close as he settled on your mattress. “it’s okay, beautiful, m'here now. whatever’s in your head it can’t hurt you, you’re here with me, you’re safe.”</p><p>The muttering quieted immediately, and you pressed against him, a soft noise of distress fading into contentment as he ran his fingertips through your hair. You didn’t wake, but you relaxed, and he was able to adjust and snuggle up proper, kissing your forehead with all the gentleness he could muster.</p><p>“i’ll always be here,” he said softly, fixing the blankets to draw over you both. “just gotta call for me an’ i’ll come, yeah?”</p><p>“Thank you,” you sighed sleepily, burying your cute little face against his soft t-shirt.</p><p>“anytime,” he muttered, and he closed his sockets, holding you close and making sure that if whatever was in your nightmares comes for you, it would have to get through him first.</p><hr/><p>Hug</p><hr/><p>You weren’t great at asking for what you needed, it was a thing, you were working on it. Instead, the boys had kind of started trying to anticipate your wants and needs, and some were better at it than others.</p><p>For instance, Papyrus was the absolute king of knowing when you needed anything. Reassurance, a hug, a kiss, food, whatever–Papyrus knew and provided. Second to him was Stretch, though his specialty usually laid in knowing you needed a break, a distraction, something to do with your hands. Red and Edge and Blue weren’t exactly the most observant, but they did their very best on any given day to give you whatever you did ask for.</p><p>And Sans, somehow, was all the way at the bottom, completely oblivious despite his efforts, until you were already in tears. But, out of all of them, he was the best at making things better–can’t always stop the bad feelings or bad days, but he’s very good at making you forget about them. And so, somehow, he had become the one you sought when you were already past your limit.</p><p>“what’s wrong, nova?” He cooed softly, gently wiping away tears as they fell traitorously from your eyes.</p><p>You shook your head. “If you don’t hug me right now, I think I might fall apart!”</p><p>It was an impassioned cry, full of desperate confusion and emotion, and he was quick to oblige you, gathering you into his arms, muttering soft words of affection and reassurance. You weren’t entirely sure what set you off, or how it had gotten that far without somebody noticing and preventing it, but you couldn’t blame anyone but yourself for your anguish.</p><p>“come on, come here,” he murmured, encouraging to curl smaller in his lap, holding you closer, and you lay your head on his shoulder as he leaned back on the couch, running his fingers through your hair.</p><p>Papyrus made you feel so big and important and great! And Stretch made you feel normal, and the others helped you feel strong. But with Sans, you could be as small as you wanted to be, you could be sad and angry and worried without feeling less or like a bother. You didn’t need to be disappointed that you couldn’t keep it together, or worry that he would lecture you after.</p><p>“Thank you,” you whimpered, burying your face into his sweatshirt.</p><p>He hummed, kissing your forehead and holding you just a little bit tighter. “don’t mention it, beautiful.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kitty Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drabbles about the UF version of Nova, Kitty. So, in the past.</p><p>There is smut here, smut that is also present in my kinktober collection so here are the tags/warnings for that:<br/>p in v, asphyxiation, knife play, Dubcon, noncon, sexy flashbacks<br/>This is a peek into what happened in SSiYC after Nova gave Red his birthday present and he took the chance to use his birthday kisses on you ;)<br/>TW for rape/noncon/Dubcon and self-harm (noncon because she was coerced/balckmailed/promised protection for it, but he is not holding her down or forcing her)</p><p>That one is the last in this section so feel free to skip if you don't want to read it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clothes-Minded</p><hr/><p>You were staring again, and he knew it.</p><p>Every time you passed this store, you looked up at the display with stars in your eyes, just like you were now, pulling at the hem of your sweatshirt uncomfortably.</p><p>Boss looked up at the mannequin, dressed today in a modest black pinafore and a round-collared shirt with puffy sleeves. It was right up your alley–modest and covers everything, just like you always insisted on, but it would highlight your ample curves more than the baggy sweaters and jeans you always wore.</p><p>…Normally he would tell you to move on, we’re in a hurry…but Red’s shift doesn’t end for another hour, so he actually has time today.</p><p>“DO YOU LIKE THAT, KITTY?” He asked you, making you jump and cast your gaze downwards, flinching at his loud voice as always. He reminded himself to hunt down whoever taught you to fear the world around you so fervently–he had words to share with them. And fists. “COME, LET’S TRY IT ON.”</p><p>“But–” you protested weakly as he grabbed your wrist–only to pause and take note of your resistance, changing his posture and releasing your hand to guide you gently in with one firm hand on your lower back instead.</p><p>“BUT? BUT WHAT? WE HAVE TIME.” He insisted, flagging down a worker the moment you entered the store.</p><p>“It’s…expensive…” you muttered, even as your hands hesitantly began to run over the options in front of you.</p><p>He rolled his eyes, not willing to argue money with you right now–he supposed coming from a difficult situation as you did, it was hard to reconcile a $40 skirt, but he had more than enough to cover it, so he would just shut you up by buying it regardless.</p><p>A woman dressed in a long lace dress approached, a tailor’s measuring tape hanging around her neck.</p><p>“Can I help you?” She asked, and Papyrus made room for you to hide behind him, as you always did in public. You disliked talking to others, and he had learned through trial and error that forcing you to interact would only result in panic.</p><p>“YES. THIS LOVELY CREATURE REQUIRES MEASUREMENTS, AND TO TRY ON WHATEVER SHE WISHES.” He spoke for you, patting your head to emphasize who he meant. “I CAN MEASURE, IF YOU PLEASE–SHE’S VERY SHY.”</p><p>“Of course!” The woman handed over the measuring tape and directed the two of you into the nearest curtained dressing room, leaving with a rough idea of your size and what you might be interested in so she could start pulling from the shelves.</p><p>“SWEATSHIRT OFF, MY DOVE.”</p><p>You hesitated, staring at the curtain warily as if expecting her to come waltzing back in so soon. He gave you a look, and you obediently removed your sweatshirt, hesitating until he gently pulled it from your arms himself, revealing the litany of scars, old and new, that graced your forearms. He held your wrists momentarily, eyeing them, feeling you grow uncomfortable underneath his scrutiny…</p><p>“NO NEW ONES…I AM PROUD OF YOU.” He dropped your wrists along with the subject, moving closer to measure you as you smiled shyly at his praise. Hmm…a perfect hourglass, as he suspected. You’ll be so much more comfortable in clothes that fit, and he knows that Red will be pleasantly surprised.</p><p>He went between the dressing room and the attendant, approving and disapproving as he saw fit, and throughout the fitting you grew more flustered and frustrated as things either didn’t fit, or were too revealing, or bunched up in a way you didn’t like, despite his insistence that you looked perfect.</p><p>“It’s dumb,” you said finally, turning away and reaching for your sweatshirt.</p><p>“HOLD ON, THIS ONE FIRST,” he insisted, moving your sweatshirt away from your reach and handing you the outfit from the window. “YES?”</p><p>He held your gaze for a long moment, checking for signs of this becoming too much to handle…but you nodded, and once it was on…</p><p>He smirked as you stared at your reflection, smile growing as you turned slowly, observing with a scrutiny he was certain was normally reserved for America’s Next Top Model judges.</p><p>“…it looks good,” you said quietly, fiddling with the tag.</p><p>“NO, <em>YOU</em> LOOK GOOD,” he insisted, before sticking his head out of the curtain and flagging the attendant. “WE’LL TAKE THIS ONE, AND DO YOU HAVE A CATALOG? ONLINE? AND THERE’S MORE LIKE THESE PIECES THERE? WONDERFUL, WONDERFUL, THANK YOU.”</p><p>He turned back to see you taking it off, apparently disheartened for some reason. He held his hands up questioningly, and your fingers fiddled with the price tag as you averted your eyes again.</p><p>“PUT IT BACK ON,” he said firmly, grabbing your old clothes and dumping them into the shopping bag provided. “WE’RE BUYING IT.”</p><p>“But, Papy…”</p><p>“NO, YOU CANNOT USE ‘PAPY’ TO CONVINCE ME NOT TO TREAT YOU,” he huffed, blushing vermilion as he yanked the pinafore back into place and tucked the shirt in. “NOW GO PICK SOME SHOES TO GO WITH IT, YOU CAN’T WEAR THOSE SNEAKERS. HURRY NOW, OR WE’LL BE LATE TO PICK UP SANS.”</p><p>You hesitated, and then tugged on his sleeve, causing him to lean down to accept the sweet peck on his cheek with a pleased hum.</p><p>He watched as you disappeared into the store, a little bit more pep in your step and looking happier than you had in weeks, and he sighed, leaning against the mirror of the fitting room.</p><p>It was all worth it to see you like that.</p><hr/><p>Self-Care Day</p><hr/><p>“What’s with that face?”</p><p>Red sighed, running a hand over his skull.</p><p>“s’kitty. she’s in one-a those funks again an’ i just…” Red looked up at his brother sheepishly. </p><p>Boss hummed as he put down his newspaper, folding it neatly. “You need me to comfort the human?”</p><p>“y’know, i…never been on this side’a it. so i’m useless here…but you’ve got experience, so i thought…” Red mumbled, clearly hating to admit that there was something he can’t do for his datemate. “m’just worried i’ll make it worse.”</p><p>“Very well, I will pay her a visit.” Boss stood gracefully and headed for the stairs, calling over his shoulder. “Could you do me a favor and make one of her bagels how she likes? I’ll be bringing her down for breakfast shortly.”</p><p>—-</p><p>The room was dark and quiet. Red had slinked off sometime around the fifth time you refused to answer him, and you bit your lip when you realized he wasn’t coming back.</p><p>Why do you always do this? He only wants to help, and he loves you so much…and all you ever do is disappoint him.</p><p>You curled closer in on yourself as the tears stung your eyes. On the one hand, you didn’t want to die anymore. Their marks gave you a pulse that was different, it made you beg for life…but at the same time, you haven’t changed at all emotionally. No matter how hard you tried, you still…kind of just wanted to lay there until you disappear. It’s been two days since you’ve left the bed for anything other than basic necessity, and you can feel how much it’s killing Red.</p><p>“Darling, is something the matter?”</p><p>You flinched at Boss’ soft, soothing tone. Damn, how did he sneak up on you? He’s startlingly stealthy for somebody so big.</p><p>You didn’t answer, just buried your face in the pillow further. Maybe he’ll go away like Red if you’re quiet enough. You’d rather they left you alone so you don’t drag them into your mess.</p><p>You heard him sigh, and the bed bowed beneath his weight slightly as he joined you in bed. You heard the telltale thump of his boots hitting the floor. Curious, you peeked over your shoulder to see him unbutton his work shirt and fold it neatly next to the bed, settling on Red’s side in his tank top.</p><p>He caught your curious look and smirked, settling back against the pillows and picking up the book you usually read before bedtime and turning to the first page.</p><p>You rolled over slowly, just watching him as he thumbed through the pages, reading contentedly. What is he doing? Isn’t he going to ask you questions? Isn’t he going to tell you to suck it up, or to get over it?</p><p>A half hour passes and all he does is read. He just…sits there and reads. Your eyes flick to the clock on the bedside table with a frown.</p><p>“…Aren’t you missing work?” You asked quietly, and just like that the book is bookmarked and placed neatly in his lap, his attention on you.</p><p>“Well, it appeared you needed some company, so I suppose it’s a sick day. I don’t mind.”</p><p>You furrowed your brow and receded deeper into your blankets. This didn’t sound like Boss at all…normally he’s much more gruff, and he’d never miss a day of work for something dumb like you.</p><p>“You’re just reading, though,” you said slowly, and he hummed thoughtfully.</p><p>“Yes, well, you didn’t seem ready to talk, so I thought I’d just be here for a bit. Similarly, Red thought it best he were somewhere else until you’re prepared to talk–everybody needs their space, so I understand his sentiment.”</p><p>Damn, he knows exactly what you’re worried about, and how to disarm it, and as he casually leans his arm back, giving you space to move closer, you can’t help but comply. You scoot a bit closer and place your head on his femur gently, and his hand falls to gently caress your hair. Your eyes immediately drift closed, a soft sigh escaping you as he pinpointed the one way you need to be touched right now.</p><p>You sniffled a bit, surprising yourself with your tears, and his hand stalled in your hair as he looked over at you.</p><p>“…I’m sorry I’m such a shitty datemate,” you said softly, blinking away the tears as they formed. “I’m sorry I’m like this, I’m sorry I–”</p><p>“Shhh,” he shushed you softly, fingers returning to your hair. “That isn’t the kind of talk I wanted to hear, my dove.”</p><p>You slammed your mouth shut, feeling strangely like you do in sub space around him. Had he just commanded you? You felt like you should obey…</p><p>“Yes, sir…I’m sorry,” you said softly, squishing your cheek against his pants as you mumbled and blushed. He hummed, likely deciding whether or not to chide you for mumbling (he always insisted you speak clearly and with correct grammar when your subbed for him).</p><p>“Do not apologize for how you feel,” he said finally, setting the book aside. “And I do not tell you these things as a command, but rather a suggestion. I may be your master at times, but I am also your loving datemate who worries about you. You must understand that me being with you is not a hindrance or an annoyance, and you feeling down is not a bother to me–I am here to make you happy, just as you are here to make me and my brother happy. Understood?”</p><p>You nodded meekly, and when he held his arms out, you crawled into his embrace and everything came flooding out at once–insecurities, nightmares, the harassment you were receiving from your father and uncles, the way you just wished you could melt away and disappear or lay in bed until you didn’t wake up…</p><p>Boss listened. He listened and he didn’t interject or stop you. He held you quietly as you finally, finally cried after days of feeling like you needed to, and when you were done, he discounted all your fears with soft, gentle reminders of their love and protection, with soft touches and even softer kisses. He kissed your tears away, and when it as all over, you lay against his chest with a lighter heart.</p><p>“See there, now that wasn’t so bad, was it?” He cooed softly, and you nodded, leaning into his touch as he picked you up. “Alright, I think it’s time you ate something. Sans is making you a bagel, or at least he should be–I told him to an hour ago, but you know that lazy oaf.”</p><p>You giggled and rested your head against his chest, allowing him to take you from the bed and into the hall, wondering how someone so sweet and loving and gentle could ever be truly referred to as a monster.</p><hr/><p>*Now and Then</p><hr/><p>“Red, ah…”</p><p>Red huffed and grinned, loving the way you looked beneath him like this. You were so cute and sweet and perfect, and the amazing gift you'd made him was only proof of that--along with the broken way you moaned his nickname as he worked on the “making love” part of his promise…</p><p>...the “wreck you” part was yet to come, and he could feel your anticipation beneath his fingertips, could see it in the way you trembled and smiled up at him.</p><p>“fuck, i love ya, kitten,” he purred, and you mewled in a way that practically justified his nickname for you. His hands were busy worshipping your curves as he pulled you close again, shuddering as your heat squeezed him so deliciously.</p><p>His eyelights glanced to the knife you'd made him--a perfect replica of the one he'd lost, one that he'd used on you during play in his world...liberally.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You trembled beneath the blade as it pressed lightly against your skin, not enough to cut but enough for the thrill of it. The dull end dragged along your skin, cold and unforgiving as you tried to control yourself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One slip up, and he could cut you open. A flick of the wrist and you'd be dead. It made his magic pound in his ears as he sliced off those panties, inch by tiny inch, his thumb brushing your slick cunt as you whimpered his name.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“what a fuckin’ whore. can't believe ya actually like this,” he purred, shoving two fingers inside you without warning and making you gasp and cry out. “an’ here i thought you'd just be a fun lay before i killed ya...but damn, kitty-cat, i might just wanna keep ya.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your tight dress had long been discarded, since the moment he made you that deal--come home with him, do what he says, and he'll get you out of the cold and away from the monsters.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>By all definitions it was rape, or sexual extortion at best. Except, somehow, you were quietly asking him not to stop, and the moment you'd learned his name you had begun to mewl it lewdly. Either you're a really good actress or he finally found his soulmate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Even if you kill me, you couldn't do worse to me than I've had,” you huffed, your hands trailing over your naked body to hold your cunt open for him to see, dripping wet and ready for whatever he wanted to give you. “So go ahead. Make me feel something. Anything. Please...Sans.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The scars on your wrists were hardly healed, the ones on your thighs even worse. He felt sick, knowing how hot he found this whole thing...but the moment passed, and that glimmer of heh, humanity, was gone as quickly as it came.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He flipped the knife over until he held the blade and delighted in your moans as he watched his name on the handle slowly disappear inside you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It would be months of this before he realized how much he loved you...but by then, it was too late.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Red?”</p><p>“hmm?” He looked up to see your concerned face peering back at him. “what?”</p><p>“You…” you flushed that sweet pink that he loved so much. “Uhm. You called me by my real name, and then you just...stopped. Are you okay?”</p><p>Damn. He'd been caught up in his own little world for a moment there. “uh, yeah, sorry, kitten. i just was thinkin’...could i maybe…”</p><p>His hand slid up your front and gently traced your throat. This was one thing you never let him do in his world, the one thing that sent you into a panic and it was one thing that, if you allowed him to, he could share with just this version of you. You, how you are now.</p><p>You giggled and bared your throat, and he suppressed the possessive growl in his own.</p><p>“double-tap if it gets too much?” He whispered, and you nodded, wiggling playfully beneath him until his grip tightened on your neck and he pinned you down, one hand on your throat and the other holding up one leg so he could thrust into you once more. A pleased noise escaped you.</p><p>He hummed in delight as you squirmed and flushed and tried to moan, no noise escaping his careful grip.</p><p>“that's it, kitten,” he sighed, slamming into you with a muttered curse. “now comes the part where i wreck ya.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>